The Good Faerie
by JuliAngelFace
Summary: In a fairy tale world where everyone is born to be flawlessly good or be absolutely evil, three were born in between and face the consequences in their teens being the only ones with human traits: angst, lust, sarcasm, and rebellion.


**In a fairy tale world where everyone was born to be flawlessly good or be absolutely evil, three were born in between and face the consequences in their teens…**

Ivor- He was born into a evil family with a great destiny to brutally conquer Azalea….But it turns out he's a pacifist who vows to never kill and a slacker who can't see the point in having power when it only mean responsibility. He's just a languid and very vain wizard who hates living in Azalea shunned by both sides of good and evil and yearns to go away to the mortal realm of reality to become a rocker in Soho. But his addiction to magic keeps him in Azalea, for he relies on magic to do everything for him, everything that he could easily do himself.

Camelie- A perfectionist, overachieving, stuck up faerie that yearns for a storybook perfect life of a perfect prince charming and great honor as the highest ranking of the Good Queen's court. But instead her world gets turn upside down when she fatefully kisses the slacker Ivor and is introduced to a force stronger than any magic…

Ranny- The only skeptic one in a village of fengers(elves), who live by their strong mindless beliefs and dumb laboring rituals surrounding it. He is the first one to question their faith and dares not follow it. As a result he is believed to be evil by his own parents and gets kicked out.

-Chapter 1-

Once upon a dark night in one of Azalea's darkest places on the evil side of the River of Hope, Forlorna, the evil witch Inula and her equally evil sorcerer husband Waldenstein welcomed their son, Ivor. He was born _evil_…

That was the way it was in Azalea. Citizens were born good or evil. The good were blessed with a virtue and gifted talent and the evil were cursed guilty of one of the seven deadly sins.

Inula being born with the curse of wanting power always wanted to takeover Azalea, but Azelea's good queen had powers stronger than Inula's. It was later that Inula had met Waldenstein, who was also born evil and was cursed to hate, scorn, and bully. They knew on the spot they were meant for each other. They teamed up, as husband and wife, and together came up with a devious and brilliant plot.

Their first step was to have a child together; a child who would inherit a combination of their powers and curses; a child that would grow up to successfully and brutally conquer all of Azalea and be the most feared and respected.

While pregnant, Inula gagged down all sorts of potions to make her son as evil as possible. And at birth he was cursed. Inula and Waldenstein hoped for either Jealously, Gluttony, or Narcissism would be the curse. To their dismay, he was cursed with Sloth. They didn't know what it was at the time and dismissed it, assuming it was just as devious a curse…little did they know.

Ivor was a special boy indeed…a normal boy, the first of his kind, but surely not the last...

As time went by, he showed no signs of wickedness. He was a mellow baby who hardly was fussy and slept and slept. They still kept their hopes up that maybe when he began to speak, he would start to show signs. Even when he spoke his first word, "Peace," they remained calm and figured puberty would be the age he turns.

At twelve, Ivor met a beggar woman who was selling books, not spell books, but books from the unspoken neither world. He bought two of them not caring at the spoken danger behind them. Those books just happened to be on Ethics and Philosophy and when not napping, he would sneak off studying. Time after time he continued buying books from the beggar woman. They amazed him, every single one, even the romance novels. But the more he read, the more he wanted out of Azalea and in this unspoken world so meant for him.

Since he was her best and only customer she gave him a guitar, a record player and a heap of records. He didn't know what it was nor what it did at first, but he knew it was love at first sight. But the minute he heard the records, he realized this love was forever. And by his collection he learned to play. And once he learned he played as much as he read and slept.

This did not please his parents and it got worse for Inula and Waldenstein, far worse.

After puberty hit, he rescued a boy from a violent wolf who had killed the boy's parents. It wasn't just that he rescued the boy, but that he did it without killing the wolf. He tied the wolf up and put a spell on him to be helplessly blind and deaf.

They were horrified at their son not just for rescuing a boy, but not even making a kill on the wolf.

They reluctantly adopted the rescued boy, called him Dreg, and made him a servant despite Ivor's protests to treat him the same. Well Ivor stopped protesting when threatened with having to do the chores himself.

Still adamant about him having evil yet to be awakened in him, year by year they continued to vigorously push Ivor to be a mean, spent hours each day giving him attention. Devoting themselves more to him by trying to teach him to act evil, to convince him of his destiny of violent seizing power. And every time he would slyly question them, silently roll his eyes, not pay attention, fall asleep, or bluntly mock them.

"Ivor my son, it is your destiny!" Inula insisted.

"What if I don't want to," he casually shrugged.

"You must!" they urged.

"What's the point? Power is just power, it's a burden, the more you have, the more responsibility. Doesn't seem worthwhile, really."

"Having power is the greatest feeling you can feel," his father proclaimed.

"Interesting how the bad say it is power, and the good say it is love," Ivor mused to himself, "I wonder why."

"And interesting how both you never felt. Love leaves you weak, power leaves you strong. Trust us."

"Power leaves you with guilt and there is no love anywhere here, well none that isn't superficial," Ivor replied.

"Guilt, what is that? And where did you hear a word like 'superficial'?" his mother laughed.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I think it's time I come out of the closet. Mother, Father, I'm a pacifist. I believe in equality and self-rule, have since I was seven and there's nothing you could do to make me harm others or threaten them to obey," he smiled coyly, "Oh and I'm now a vegetarian."

They gasped at his statement, "You take that back!"

"It's who I am."

"Take that back RIGHT NOW!! You are born evil, born to—"

"Not this again!" he groaned covering his ears.

"You can deny it all you want, but evil is in your blood!"

"Doesn't make it written in stone," he said back to them.

"My son cannot be a pacifist!" his father roared.

"Whatever."

"Fine, if that's they way you want it, leave, and don't come back until you're a killer!" his mother said.

Ivor was kicked out and banished from his home. It didn't bother him; he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He managed to seek refuge in a small abandoned cottage the beggar woman told him about. A cottage that ironically was built over the river that rested on both side of it…a cottage not quite good yet not quite bad, just as he was.

During this and unbeknownst to all, that all that time, the servant boy Dreg, who was born good and blessed with loyalty, now traumatized, neglected, and mistreated, grew to be hateful with a lust for violent vengeance. One night he snuck out and found the wolf. The wolf being defenseless and needy became a loyal and kind family pet to a village family. And by being loved and cared for he became remorseful for his past actions, knowing what he took from his victims. When Dreg found him, he tried his best to apologize, but Dreg killed him before he could finish and made a coat of his fur.

The next morning Ivor noticed the new coat as Dreg was walking home, and figured out what he had done.

"So tell me, do you feel satisfied? Or are you mad that it didn't bring them back?" he said to Dreg, disgusted.

"I did what you, the coward, should have done in the first place," he muttered to Ivor.

"I hardly call what I did as cowardly for I happened to save your life that day. And what I did to that wolf was poetic justice, hurts the soul more than death, and molds them into a better person."

"And what punishment it was too, he winded up living in luxury as a pet! You call that poetic justice you wimp!"

"Not everything is understandable nor does it always go the way we want it, but in the end everything evens out. And I'm not a wimp, I'm just idle, the only thing I'm afraid of is work."

"I would kill to be you, to have what you have," Dreg said looking at Ivor with hatred, "and to see you throw it all away."

"Ironic, how you're not. You, a boy born '_good'_."

But when Inua and Waldenstein saw Dreg, they finally saw the son they should have had, the son Ivor should have been and was not. They couldn't understand it. But despite the questions, they took Dreg in as their son and shifted all their attention to him.

Ivor didn't mind it at all; in fact he was thrilled he was forgotten. He had his freedom to do whatever he wanted. He had a place of his own to nap, his books, and his guitar, and that was he needed…for now.

In a world of strictly pure good and pure evil, he didn't fit in. He was born bad and cursed, yet he has no desire to do evil. He felt sympathy for all forms of life, yet would rather sleep than help others. He loved the idea of harmony, but wouldn't sacrifice for it. He wasn't fully bad, yet he wasn't fully good. So what did that make him?

He didn't want to admit it, but he felt like he was missing something. It wasn't like the yearning he felt to leave Azalea. No, it was something else…

**0o0o0**

Camelie was born the same day as Ivor. She was born _good _with the gift of grace…but also had a bit of something else that came among…something to make her a normal girl, as normal as Ivor, the second of this kind.

She was a fairy who thought herself to be the fairest fairy in her village, a fairy born to succeed far greater than the other fairies. She believed she had a great destiny and was determined to make it true. You could say she was stuck-up…but that was an understatement.

She appeared to be a dreamer, but actually was an over achiever. She appeared to be the most liked and admired fairy, but actually the other fairies secretly couldn't stand her, even her own parents who found her exhausting.

She was always busy trying to live to her own high expectations. She would stop at nothing to become part of the Good Queen's army and gain the highest ranking possible even if it meant cheating off her own "friends" and pushing them out of her way.

She had to be the best and she had to have the best, it was a thirst that consumed her every thought.

Eventually she made it into the Good Queen's army along with all the friends she cheated. She in time caught on that they had a disliking of her, but she dismissed it as them being jealous.

Fairies in the Good Queen's army were turned life size and were the only fairies who could marry princes, brave knights, and talented wizards.

Camelie had a new mission, marry the richest, handsomest, and most dashing prince.

Over time she met prince after prince but none seemed to measure up to impossible list of expectations. She couldn't seem to find one good enough.

Then one day her fellow friends, the same ones she had cheated years before, some now married to princes, invited her to come along with them…

**0o0o0**

Meanwhile Ivor was napping in the meadow outside Forlorna, near his cottage that stood on both sides on the River of Hope.

He awaked to hear a few girls whispering and giggling.

"It's him," one girl said.

"Who?" another asked.

"The mysterious boy. I bet he's a prince, or a knight, or a wizard or—"

"He's most likely just some village idiot," a girl said sassily without an ounce of giddiness.

"He so handsome!"

"Maybe he would be if he cut that long raven hair of his out of his eyes and if he wasn't so lanky like a cat," she snorted.

"Is he dead?"

"Looks dead," the sassy one scoffed, even with his eyes closed he could see her smirk.

"I dare to go to him and check, Camelie."

"Are you crazy, Anella?"

"You're not scared?"

"Fine, I will," she said in confidence.

He continued playing dead, trying not to smile at the thought of what he was going to do. He felt her near and she knelt down beside him, leaning over closely and about to lift his eyelids.

But right when her hand was about to touch his face he eyes opened his eyes to see the young girl with huge and sparkling blue eyes, delicate nose, and wild ginger ringlets covered in flowers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to his lips, kissing her.

He heard the girls gasped and Camelie broke away looked at him in horror touching her pink lips.

"You…you…kissed me," She stuttered, backing away as her cheeks grew redder.

"Yeah, looks like I'm not dead after all," he winked mischievously at her.

Her eyes welled up and she quickly ran off, the other girls following and yelling after her.

He thought that was the last he would see of them, of _her_. He had no idea of how wrong he was…

The very next day, there she was in his napping place, just her.

"Back for more," he joked.

She was grim, "No, I'm back for my ring."

He froze, opening his eyes, now the one in horror, "Excuse me?"

"You kissed me, and so that makes you my one true love, and now I must marry you."

The word _'marry' _brought him to conscious awareness.

"It was just a kiss, it was nothing," he protested, wanting to run away.

"A kiss is everything, it makes us practically betrothed to one another!" she shouted.

"No, it makes us friendly strangers," he laughed nervously, "Now leave me alone, I need to sleep."

"No! You ruined my life! I was suppose to marry some prince or knight and you ruined that for me!"

"Please, you could still marry one of them. A kiss doesn't seal anything."

"No I can't, I have to marry the one who kisses me first, and that is you, the village idiot!" she cried.

"I'm not the village idiot."

"You're a prince!" he eyes brightened with hope.

"Ah, no. I guess I'm a wizard…something like that," he shrugged.

"Are you a good wizard or a bad wizard?" she asked.

He laughed hysterically, "Neither."

"You can't be neither; you can only be one or the other."

"Says who? Why can't I be wavering in between?"

"You had to of been born good or evil."

"Every life form is born equal and innocent. It's impossible for any newborn creature to know good and evil automatically," Ivor replied, also afraid to tell her who his parents are.

"What's your name?" she demanded.

"Ivor, so _Camelie_, are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Was that a joke? Look at me! I'm pretty, not ugly."

"I see that, so?"

"Can't you see that I'm good?"

"No, good isn't something that can be seen."

"How do you know?"

"Who said I knew? I never knew, in fact, no one ever knows for certain."

"Fine then, for your information I am a good fairy," she went on.

"You're…a fairy?" he repeated knowing them to be over social, hyperactive workaholics, "No you're not, you're life size," he was hoping she was joking.

She took off her cloak revealing wings, "I was specially recruited for my hard work and achievement, and that is why I am the size that I am. One day I'll be the first ranking fairy and who knows. So are you too a high ranking wizard?"

He looked away, not wanting to answer, but then came to the conclusion that his parents could be considered high ranking, "Yeah…kind of…I do have a big destiny…"

"So what is it you do all day besides nap?"

"Nothing a _good fairy_ would find interesting."

"Try me."

_Damn her! _He didn't want to answer questions. "Well what do you do besides interrogate napping wizards?"

"Far more than what you do, that's for sure! I can't believe you do nothing all day but lounge around!"

"I know, it's just as hard to believe as you being a _good fairy_," he laughed.

"Why you…!" she huffed, "You….URGH! What are you?!"

"Well apparently your one true love Dove," he smirked, winking, wanting to make her fume some more.

She burst into tears, "This wasn't suppose to happen!" she cried as if defeated.

"Nothing happened; you can easily walk away and change it to the way you like. You can still find a prince and kiss him."

"No I can't! They saw us kiss!"

"So?"

"I can't walk away and pretend it didn't happen when they witnessed it!"

"You really think they'd use it against you if you were to break the code and go back to being single?"

"YES! How do you think I became a high ranking fairy, by friendship?! They'll do anything to bring me down!"

"Anything? Even daring you to go up to a sleeping stranger who very obviously appears to not be a prince or anyone else of importance?"

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"In my own twisted way, yes, I mean following an order from someone you don't trust is pretty stupid. It's near asking for something bad to happen."

"Well I didn't ask for you. I never wanted you!"

"Do you even know what you want or whom as a matter of fact?"

"I know what don't want, and that's to be a nothing who does nothing!"

"It's really not that bad you know. When you're nothing you can do anything and get away with it."

"Yeah, but what gets done is nothing because it doesn't have a point! It meaningless!"

"Okay now I'm confused."

"Never mind!"

"You know, you get more appealing the more agitated you get, it's really quite a site. It sure made my day."

She glares at him, "Who do you think you are, anyways? Tell me now, are you good or are you evil?"

"I told you, I'm neither, and if you must know what I think I am, well…I think I'm grey, ambiguous, a nomad, maybe a rebel, borderline good and evil. I don't belong in either the good or bad category."

"There's NO SUCH THING! I told you! It's one or the other! Good or Evil?! Not in between!"

"You never know, for all you know, everyone could be borderline good and evil, even yourself."

"Well what were you born as?!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Why? How does one choose sides in the womb?"

"It's just the way it is! You're either born good or born evil, good babies grow to become good and bad babies grow to become evil."

"Says who? Who decides that and how does one really know who'll grow up to be what?"

"I don't know! But please, tell me, were you born evil or good? I need to know now," she pleaded desperate, in fear of what she suspected he was and clinging to some hope that he wasn't.

"You really don't need to know, and especially not now, because it doesn't make a difference what I was born as."

"You don't understand!"

"No _you_ really don't," he interrupted, "And you call yourself good? What kind of _good_ fairy demands to prejudge one based on birthright? It's rather twisted if you ask me…or shall I say an act to bring you to the borderline."

"You think you know everything do you?"

"Of course not, I'm just a nothing who knows nothing and will do nothing."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"So is nothing to you what someone is when they choose not to live his life based on some old absurd rules? Someone who chooses freewill? Because to me, a meaningless life is a life lived under someone else's order with no second thought as to what good and evil really is, never knowing that they themselves are what they're against," he challenged.

"I value honor, loyalty, and acceptance over everything, and if that to you is a meaningless existence, then so be it," she said trying to hold on to her fading confidence and ignoring her sudden questions over her faith.

"Ah, Pride, one of the seven deadly sins… You are borderline my love, as much so as me. Too bad you can't look past your ego and see it. Maybe we are meant for each other after all," he laughed.

"Yes well too bad you can't get off your ass and do something with your life other than sleep and mock everyone! And I was born 'good', therefore I have no flaws, only gifted talent! A true love with the same qualities isn't too much to ask for."

Ivor looked at her in disbelief, finding her as out of it as his parents, "Is that what you've been told? Then again you do have the gift of being a major pain in the ass. And I hate to be the bearer of the painful truth, well actually I love it in this case, but anyways, no matter what you do or where you go, you'll never find a true love, much less a soul, who has no flaws. Perfect, or 'Good' as you call it, doesn't exist, not here, not anywhere. You are setting yourself up for a lonely life of doing nothing but looking and waiting. The only perfect love you're going to have is your career of being a high ranking fairy."

"You don't know me, not enough to determine that."

"Exactly, just like no one knows a newborn enough to determine them good or evil, or are able to determine their true love by their first kiss."

"This doesn't get you out of the engagement you made to me the very moment you kissed me. I'll be back tomorrow, and you better have a ring."

"You still think I'm your true love, even after I clearly mocked you?"

"First and only love is unconditional, darling," she said grinding her teeth in anger and trying to put on a smile.

"Like you know what that is. Whatever, you get your own damn ring."

"That isn't the future bride's responsibility."

"To put it bluntly, I don't want to marry you; you're kind of not my type."

"Well you should have thought of that before you kissed me."

"We're seriously not compatible."

"We don't need to be, good can conquer anything and that includes an opposite love interest."

"Yes, maybe in that perfect world you think you live in, but that may not be the case here."

"I expect the ring to be gold, with some kind of sparkling stone, the bigger the better."

"Sure, I'll get to that right away," he sarcastically exclaimed rolling his eyes, trying to get back to his nap.

"This isn't a joke."

"Please, everything here is a joke."

"Maybe to you, but to me it's far more."

"Your blind faith is amusing and yet so sad. Maybe you were meant to find me for you desperately need me to make your little world crumble enough to see everything for what it really is—a joke."

"You can't make my world crumble, no matter how strong of a wizard you are."

"Watch me," he said embracing her into a passionate kiss, far from a fairytale one, while slipping one of his books into her hands, he suddenly broke away from her lips, "You can run now," he smirked.

She stood stunned, her heart racing, her face flushed. She didn't know what she was feeling, rage yet something else…something not innocent. She couldn't come to grips that she didn't want the kiss to end. She was so ashamed of herself.

Slowly she backed away from him, now seeing him differently, "What was that?"

"Something forbidden, one taste is enough to change you. It's stronger than any magic you'll find here."

"You're evil after all."

"Evil or not, it's not going to change the way you're looking at me right now."

"Looking at you how?"

He stepped closer bring his face inches from hers, she closed her eyes her heart racing again, preparing for another deep kiss, but after seconds of nothing, she opened them to see his eyes staring back at hers. The connection from their eye contact gave her goosebumps. Finally he moved forward but to the side, teasing her, and whispered in her ear, "Looking at me with desire."


End file.
